Finding weakness
by Indecisivly Undecided
Summary: Clary and Jace training...Clary just might get the better of him... ;


_It's post COB Clary and Jace. Hope you like it. :3_

"You have to be faster than that Clary, you hesitate too much while you shift your weight, it gives too much away" Clary was currently sitting on her butt glaring up at Jace, through squinted eyes, trying to keep the sun out. Biting her lip she gave him her best damsel look.

"Can't we take a break Jace?" she smiled "Just a few minuets, we never get to spend any time alone" she tried to look innocent.

Jace gave her a sceptic look but offered his hand, which she gratefully took. Grabbing his hips she leaned in to kiss him, slowly turning him as he closed his eyes. She nibbled his bottom lip and made her way to his ear leaving a trail of kisses. Jace groaned, she smiled against his skin. "Jace" she said his name in a breathy voice.

"mhh yes" he breathed.

"Do you remember our first lesson? Finding their weakness?" His eyes opened in understanding, but he was blinded by the sun. Clary hocked her leg behind his and he fell quickly she was on top of him. A victorious smile lit up her face "how was that?"

He smiled back grabbed her right leg and rolled, continuing to push on her leg he, crawled over her to assume the position she just held. Winking he told her "Well it was better"

Clary pressed her lips together and grabbed his wrist twisting outward Jace just chuckled and resisted. She smirked and turned it the other way using the force Jace was already applying. In his brief moment of pain she kicked him off her. He was lying on his stomach; she grabbed his arm and twisted demanding his other arm. Grabbing the spare wipe Isabelle had lent her, in an attempt to help her find her weapon of choice, she tied his arms together. Pushing a pressure point on his back she demanded his legs, using the rest of the wipe she tied him up hog style.

Fighting a smile she walked calmly and deliberately slow to kneel beside his face, he turned his head away, she turned it back. "So… Jace… I'd call this a win" he turned away again. "But if you think you can get out of it you're more than welcome to try, in the meantime I think I'll go get some coffee maybe have a talk with Izzy. I think she was waiting for the training room though so she might be a little impatient." Clary spoke with a hit of mocking. Jace groaned, Clary laughed. "In fact I think that's her now"

.

..

...

Izzy burst into the training room slamming the door behind her "Other people need to train" she began. Upon seeing Jace she froze. "Ok really, take it to the bedroom. The training room is not the place for this." Clary's face turned the colour of her hair and she began to stammer excuses.

Jace smirked, "Izzy if you'd be so kind as to untie me, I'd be more than happy to take Clary to the bedroom." Izzy gave him a disgusted look and glanced at Clary.

"He's not getting out until him admits I won AND I'm ready to go hunting, if I can do that to the 'magnificent Jace'". She put the last part in air quotes.

Izzy smiled and began digging in her bag, pulling out a bright red lipstick, she sauntered over to Jace, knelt down and held it out. "Last chance Jace". Having only received a glare she began to apply the lip stick. Jace leaned forward and bit her, she shrieked oh he was going to regret that. In a sugary sweet voice "Jace considering your current situation" she drug out the last word" I'd be a little nicer." Giving him a wink she pulled out her eye shadow pallet, deciding on bronze to compliment his colour. Jace held out during the lipstick, eye shadow, mascara even the eyeliner but when Izzy pulled out glitter he started pulling at his bonds. Blood ran down his arm and his makeup ran from sweat making him look like a raccoon. "Jace It'll just make the glitter stick". Izzy blow a handful of the stuff at him, causing him to cough. Both Izzy and Clary pulled out their phones and took pictures.

"Anything you want to say to us Jace?" Clary asked in a condescending voice, he grinded his teeth. "Fine, I'll be waiting in your room."

.

..

…

Jocelyn's head was bent in the crook of Luke's neck, a full moon hung low in the sky illuminating the scene, reflecting off, her gold dress, black swirls in the shape of a C inked their skin, bonding them, gold shone on their fingers. Luke was smiling, not a big smile but a content one, the smile of a man, who's waited an eternity and went through hell to find heaven and was holding onto his angel.

Clary looked at her picture pleased it would make a wonderful wedding present. She was shading the edges of Jocelyn's dress, when Jace burst in, deep gashes cut at the wrists. Clary looked up she was lying on his bed. "Do you want an Iratze?" she sounded uninterested. He didn't answer, "How'd you get out anyway?"

"I'm the magnificent Jace remember?" She rolled her eyes. "And Clary, dear, anything you want to say to me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing…Hunting?"

"No, apology?" She looked at him through squinted eyes.

"It was training… and if I recall correctly beating you means I can hunt."

He sighed "want to go to takis?"

"Want to go hunting?" she countered

"Takis tonight, hunting tomorrow" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you"

"Doesn't surprize me, I am incredibly good looking and caring." She threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Save it for the training room, besides I thought the bedroom was for something else" He winked at her closing the distance between them in two long strides.

Their lips were centimeters apart, she could feel his breath. "Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Alec untied you didn't he?" Jace flipped her off the bed. "I'll go invite them to supper…you might want to wash the stuff off your face, or leave it, I think it's kind of sexy." He gave her a puzzled look as she closed the door behind her.

_Sorry had no idea how to end it :P hope you liked it, longest thing I thing I've ever written 1063 words. _


End file.
